


Cold

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, People that aren't Tony or Peter are only briefly focused on, but they are present so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: I had a spare hour, and I was bored, so I wrote this little one shot thing. Lacks any plot, but eh. And, Peter feeling the cold is highly exaggerated, but again, why not.Thank you for reading and Enjoy.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I had a spare hour, and I was bored, so I wrote this little one shot thing. Lacks any plot, but eh. And, Peter feeling the cold is highly exaggerated, but again, why not.
> 
> Thank you for reading and Enjoy.

“Mr Stark,” Peter says, walking into the living area of the compound, “Do you have a jumper I can borrow?”

Tony looks up from his tablet, and throws the jumper next to him, over to Peter.

“Here you go kid, didn’t bring one with you?” He asks with a raised eye brow.

“I left it at Ned’s, before Happy picked me up.” Peter briefly explains, “So, no.”

Tony shrugs, “Well, use that one.”

Peter looks at the jumper that was thrown to him, before instantly pulling it on. “Thanks Mr Stark!”

Peter goes back to his room, and Tony forgets about the exchange, quickly returning to his tablet. He flicks through emails, occasionally reading the interesting ones – he’s not read any – and drinks his coffee.

Steve walks in the room, chatting with Rhodey, and sit on the other large sofa.

“Mr Stark?” Peter calls again, and hovers in the doorway.

Tony looks over at him, and nods for him to continue.

“Do you have any extra socks?” He asks.

Steve and Rhodey look over at Peter oddly, but Tony just answers his question, only slightly confused.

“Yeah, you know where my room is. Take anything you want.” He says, and Peter lights up.

“Anything? Thank you, Mr Stark!” He smiles, and rushes in the direction of Tony’s room.

“Umm,” Steve starts, Tony looking over at him, “What was that about?”

Tony shrugs, “Don’t know, but at this point, I don’t question him.” He closes his tablet, and goes to put his empty mug in the kitchen. He looks out the large window, watching the rain pound against the window.

“Last I checked, we were in the summer.” He jokes, looking at the water streaming down the glass.

“It’s been raining for ages, when have you last looked out a window?” Rhodey asks, more serious than he would like to admit. Tony ignores him and returns to his seat on the sofa.

“FRIDAY, start an impromptu film night.” He says, meaning all the avengers in the compound get alerted, and take out is immediately ordered.

“Have you watched the Matrix?” Rhodey asks Steve, who shakes his head.

“No, I think it’s on my list though?”

Rhodey scoffs, “We are fixing that immediately.”

Natasha walks in, with Clint and Bucky following.

“We watching the Matrix then?” Clint asks, flopping onto floor space in front of one of the couches.

“Yep.” Rhodey confirms, FRIDAY taking the initiative to load it, ready to begin when everyone’s ready.

They talk for a few minutes, Natasha sits next to Tony, and Bucky sits on her other side; admitting he hasn’t watched it either.

“FRIDAY, make sure the kid knows.” Tony asks, wondering why he hasn’t enthusiastically joined them yet.

“He says he is aware, and will join you in a minute.” She replies after a minute.

Sam and Scott run in, Scott more out of breath.

“We made it!” He pants, falling down next to Clint. Sam brings in the food that was ordered, looking impressed.

“They get quicker at this every week.” He nods approvingly, dumping it on the coffee table so people can grab what they want.

They all sit down, and get comfy.

Peter then shuffles in, and everyone looks at him. He looks tiny, hidden beneath a mountain of clothing. Jumpers envelop him, multiple socks make his feet flop around. Tony recognises them as his clothes.

“Um, kid?” He says, trying to hide his amusement.

“I’m cold.” Peter answers, like it makes perfect sense, which it slightly does.

“Even so, this seems a little excessive.”

“You look like a marshmallow.” Sam sighs, although, he hides a smirk.

Peter shrugs, and crawls onto the seat next to Tony.

“You’re not ill, are you Peter?” Steve asks, “Is that why you’re cold?”

“Spider’s can’t thermoregulate.” He explains, “And, because my senses are dialled to 11. I can feel the difference in temperature even more.”

Tony rubs his head, annoyed he hadn’t thought of this possibility before.

“FRIDAY, up the temperature a few degrees.” He says, and wraps an arm around Peter. “Come on, casual hug session.”

Peter melts into his side, relishing in his natural body heat.

“Thanks Mr Stark.”

Tony runs his hand through Peter’s hair, and FRIDAY starts the film, now everyone is here.

“No problem kid.”


End file.
